


daughter of chaos

by goldennstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Injury, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Scents & Smells, Soulmates, Tags Contain Spoilers, Triwizard Tournament, Veela Draco Malfoy, War, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldennstar/pseuds/goldennstar
Summary: Khiara White tenía una vida perfecta: unos padres que la querían, tener todo lo que deseaba... bueno, no todo. Había algo que no podía tener, lo pidiese las veces que lo pidiese: poder ir a Hogwarts.Hacía tres años que debería haber estado allí, pero por alguna razón sus padres no querían que fuese. Tres años llevaba pidiendo poder ir al colegio y tres años que sus padres se negaban, y sin embargo, de alguna forma cambian de opinión en una cena con los Malfoy, cuando su hijo se ofrece a cuidar de ella todo el año.Porque Draco podía ver el hilo rojo del destino y el suyo terminaba en el meñique de Khiara, así que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para tenerla cerca.





	daughter of chaos

Aquella noche no había podido dormir por culpa de una pesadilla de la que ya no tenía ningún recuerdo; ya de por sí no solía dormir muchas horas seguidas a causa del insomnio, ahora menos por las pesadillas, y aún todavía menos desde que sus padres le habían dado aquella noticia.

No era algo por lo que ponerse tan nerviosa, pero para alguien que no iba a la escuela, no salía de casa y no recibía muchas visitas era una gran noticia. Esa noche iban a venir a cenar unos amigos de sus padres. Presentía que aquella noche iba a ser especial, era la primera vez que después de años iba a conocer a alguien más que no fuesen sus padres o sus tutores privados durante ese confinamiento contínuo.

— ¿Khiara?

La chica se removió en el sofá donde se había quedado dormida, tirando de la manta hasta conseguir taparse la cabeza, pero la persona que la llamaba le arrancó la manta y ella soltó un grito al sentir la luz del sol en su cara.

— Nooooo, que me derrito.

Khiara se estiró, pero no tuvo en cuenta la anchura del sofá y cayó al suelo de lado, justo después de que su padre echara un paso atrás. Irónicamente, él siempre iba un paso delante de ella.

— Vamos, los Malfoy están a punto de llegar y aún ni te has cambiado.

Su padre suspiró mientras veía a la torpe de su hija tropezarse en el mismo escalón de siempre, por suerte la conocía bastante y había previsto su tardanza.

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras llegando rápidamente al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, aunque redujo la velocidad al pasar por delante de dos puertas, una frente a la otra pero ambas igual de cuidadas, al igual que su interior. 

Cada vez que pasaba por delante de esas dos puertas algo intentaba hacerse hueco en su mente, pero había como una barrera que se impedía. No lo entendía, en esas habitaciones no había nada, eran para invitados aunque nunca se habían usado.

Negó con la cabeza y fue directa a su habitación, dando saltitos mientras tarareaba la canción de una película muggle que había visto el día anterior, no tenía sentido preocuparse cuando tenía prisa.

Llevaba veinte minutos de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y el ceño fruncido, mirando el interior de su armario. Tantos vestidos y no sabía qué ponerse. Pasó las perchas murmurando sobre cada uno a medida que los echaba a un lado hasta que su mano se detuvo sobre uno de ellos, su favorito.

Con cuidado sacó el vestido de la percha y con él sobre su ropa se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero situado al lado del armario. 

No le costó nada decidirse finalmente por ese, y tardó menos aún en quitarse la ropa que llevaba para tenerlo puesto. Acto seguido sacó unos zapatos que le pegasen al vestido, azules también pero de un tono más claro; con ellos ya puestos, se agachó para recoger la ropa tirada del suelo para meterla en el armario, pensando en ponerla en su sitio luego. Un luego que se convertiría en nunca.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la habitación cepillándose el pelo y haciéndose las dos trenzas a los lados de su cara tan características de ella, aprobó mentalmente el conjunto al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo y bajó lo más rápido que le permitía su equilibrio, justo unos segundos antes de que la chimenea del salón mostrara señales de que alguien estaba a punto de llegar.

— Justo a tiempo, como siempre.

Maia White se puso al lado de su hija metiéndole un mechón anaranjado detrás de su oreja y se reincorporó para saludar a la familia que acababa de llegar por medio de los polvos flu.

Aparte de los familiares olores a madera y almendras pertenecientes a sus padres, donde estaban los invitados se concentraba una débil mezcla de olores entre cuero y miel aunque había uno de menta que sobresalía entre los demás, pero no tenía claro por qué era tan fuerte ni a quién pertenecía. 

El padre de la pelirroja, Dev, siguió los pasos de su mujer y se acercó a sus invitados, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo, pero cuando se acercó había algo extraño que la hizo arrugar levemente la nariz durante una milésima de segundo, pero el chico rubio se dio cuenta de ello. 

‘Hala, son todos rubios.’ Pensó Khiara al ver el color del cabello de los tres, aunque la mujer tenía parte de su pelo de color negro. 

Desvió la mirada buscando el origen de ese tan intenso olor a menta hasta que vio esos profundos ojos grises mirándola fijamente desde que habían llegado, sin aparentemente ninguna expresión en ellos. Pero al estar más cerca supo qué era aquello tan extraño que notaba. 

Un cuarto olor. 

Nunca, en su corta vida, había conocido a alguien que tuviese dos olores, aunque todavía era demasiado débil como para saber qué olor era y qué significaba aquello.

Desde que le habían dicho que iban a ir el fin de semana a casa de los White, unos amigos de sus padres de los que lo único que sabía él era que tenían una hija que nadie había visto, no había dejado de sentir una pequeña molestia y no sabía a qué podía deberse. El día de la cena aquella molestia se había intensificado, pero no lo suficiente como para no ir, además del presentimiento que tenía, aunque no podía distinguir si era bueno o malo.

Fue poner un pie en aquella casa y comprendió a qué venía la molestia y el presentimiento, que era mucho más que bueno.

Desde que era pequeño podía ver un hilo rojo en el meñique de cada persona que parecía terminar en el de otra. Al principio no entiendía por qué las personas unidas entre ellas parecían ser mucho más felices que las que no lo estaban, pero le explicó la historia que venía detrás del apellido familiar. Tenían una parte veela que, entre otras cosas, les permitía ver el hilo rojo del destino de las personas.

Y el hilo de Draco terminaba atado en el meñique de Khiara. 

Su mirada podía parecer inexpresiva, pero su mente era todo un torbellino de sentimientos.  
Había encontrado a su alma gemela.

— Vaya Khiara, cuánto has cambiado en estos años. 

La chica miró a la mujer que le había hablado y volvió a fruncir el ceño, no quería sonar maleducada pero no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer en toda su vida.

— Supongo que eran demasiado pequeños para acordarse. 

Respondió Dev antes de que a ella le diese tiempo a decir eso, aunque esta vez fue el turno de Draco de fruncir el ceño. Era imposible que se hubiesen encontrado alguna vez y hubiese olvidado el rostro de su alma gemela. 

Intentando atraer la atención de todos, Maia dio unas palmadas consiguiendo que incluso Draco apartara por primera vez la mirada de la pelirroja. Khiara solía agobiarse si la miraban fijamente, pero cuando aquel chico la miraba se sentía más cómoda que nunca, aunque en su mirad no hubiese rastro de alguna emoción.

— Venga, la cena nos está esperando en la mesa. 

Mientras los más mayores iban de camino al salón, donde los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de preparar la mesa, Draco se acercó a Khiara.

— Soy Draco. 

Khiara sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano que le tendía.

— Khiara, espero que seamos amigos. 

‘Yo espero que más que eso’ pensó Draco sin decirlo en voz alta, todavía algo sorprendido de que la mano de la chica estuviese tan caliente a pesar de que llevase un vestido de tirantes. 

— Por supuesto. 

Aunque sentir su mano cogida a la suya le daba una paz inmensa, la soltó creyendo que a ella le resultaría cómodo, pero era justo lo contrario.

Habían terminado de cenar, por lo que los mayores habían vuelto a retomar su última conversación; habían sido mucho años sin saber nada de los otros así que había mucho para ponerse al día.

Draco buscaba alguna excusa para hablarle a la pelirroja, y mientras se le ocurría la observaba disimuladamente aunque estaban enfrente del otro; Khiara sentía su mirada sobre ella pero no le dio importancia y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Había cogido un tenedor y al pasar los dedos por el borde lo moldeaba como si estuviese hecho plastelina. 

Draco levantó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido al verla usar algún tipo de magia desconocida para él sin necesidad de usar un hechizo o la varita, lo cual la hacía todavía más interesante. Narcissa Malfoy susurró un imperceptible ‘por Merlín’ y su marido arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Khiara! 

Al escuchar el reproche tiró el cubierto sobre la mesa, el cual recuperó su forma original al dejar de sentir el contacto con sus dedos, y ella bajó la mirada a su regazo, avergonzada y y con las mejillas rojas al sentir que todos la estaban mirando.

— Perdón. 

Susurró lo suficiente alto como para ser escuchada.

— Vaya, cariño, eso es un don muy... increíble, pero no creo que debas mostrarlo en público. Ya sabes, hay gente que no acepta lo que es diferente, incluso entre los magos. 

La señora Malfoy entrelazó sus manos sobre su propio regazo y le sonrió amablemente.

— Eso le decimos nosotros, pero a veces le sale solo y no puede contenerlo. 

Maia suspiró recordando la cantidad de veces que algo así había pasado y el señor Malfoy habló por primera vez.

— No creo que sea una buena idea que siga estudiando en casa en vez de ir a Hogwarts, ¿no?

Hogwarts. Aquel tema que los White siempre evitaban hablarle, de alguna forma u otra, a su hija. 

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, preocupados mientras parecían mantener una conversación entre ellos.

— Yo quiero ir. 

Dev cerró los ojos antes de dirigir sus casi irreales ojos azules hacia los de su hija, sorprendido por su reacción.

— No tenéis por qué preocuparos tanto, si Hogwarts no fuese seguro nuestro hijo no iría allí. 

Khiara miró detenidamente al chico que tenía enfrente al oír que estaban hablando de él. Tenía la mano apoyada bajo su barbilla y miraba despreocupadamente algún punto fijo en la mesa, hasta que sintió que alguien le observaba y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de la pelirroja, que parecían leerle el alma. Draco sonrió y Khiara, a pesar de que no lo había visto nunca, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. 

Durante los tres años que debería haber estado en Hogwarts, se ocupó de averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre el colegio para cuando llegase su momento, y según lo que había leído, era como si sobre ese chico hubiese un cartel luminoso que gritaba "Slytherin" y no sabía explicar por qué.

— Aún así voy a seguir preocupada, es algo inrvitable. 

Maia suspiró buscando una solución, hasta que a Lucius Malfoy se le ocurrió y soltó la bomba.

— Draco y Khiara tienen la misma edad por lo que irían al mismo curso, Draco podría vigilar que no le pase nada, es muy responsable. 

Mientras Draco cada vez creía que en otra vida debía haber hecho algo realmente bueno para el mundo, a Khiara le parecía más bien que les estaban intentando vender a su hijo. De todas formas, era imposible que sus padres aceptasen algo así.

— ¡Es una idea genial! 

Imposible, creía ella. No podía creer que iban a obligar al chico a hacerle de niñera, como si ella no pudiese hacer nada por sí misma sin supervisión.

— No creo que sea necesario...

— Está bien. 

Khiara parpadeó sin poder refutar nada al quedarse en blanco. ¿Cómo podía parecerle bien tener que pasarse el año vigilándola como a una niña?

— ¿Ves? Incluso Draco está de acuerdo. Cariño, ¿por qué no le muestras el jardín mientras nosotros terminamos? Así os vais conociendo. 

Todavía algo desorientada por el giro dramático que había tomado la situación, los dos se levantaron y Draco la siguió al no conocer el camino, pero ella se paró en medio del pasillo nada más salir del salón.

— No es necesario que lo hagas. 

Draco estaba bastante concentrado mirando los cuadros del pasillo y por poco tropoeza con ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuidar de mí. No voy a obligarte y no quiero ser una molestia para ti, no es justo. 

Vio de reojo como el rubio se ponía a su lado.

— Ah, no lo hago por obligación. 

La pelirroja frunció el ceño mirándolo confundida mientras él seguía caminando. Si no era por obligación, ¿qué otra razón podía haber?

— ¿Por qué lo haces, entonces?

— Eso es un secreto. 

Draco se había girado hacia ella y sonrió de lado, acompañando la sonrisa con un guiño; Khiara juró que su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso él lo escucharía, aunque todavía seguía confusa con su última respuesta. ¿Quién era realmente Draco Malfoy?

— Draco. 

El chico respiró hondo saboreando su nombre dicho por ella, oyéndolo con eco mientras disfrutaba del momento.

— ¿Sí? 

— Que por ahí no es. 

Draco se giró extrañado hacia ella, viéndola algo incómoda.

— ¿Qué?

— Mm, el jardín... por ahí no se va. 

Khiara vio como el rubio paraba en seco, justo a tiempo de no chocarse contra la pared que tenía delante y volvió tras sus pasos, intentando convencer a ambos de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. 

— Ya, ya lo sabía. Dónde iba a ir, ¿dentro de la pared? 

— Claro, por supuesto. Es por aquí. 

Soltó una risita y se dirigió al pasillo correcto que llevaba al jardín, oyendo las suaves pisadas del chico detrás de ella. 

Khiara abrió las puertas que daban a la parte alta del jardín y una suave brisa veraniega ondeó timidamente la falda de su vestido. Le encantaba sentir el aire fresco sobre su piel.

— ¿Cómo puedes no tener frío aún yendo en tirantes? 

Draco apoyó los brazos en el borde de la barandilla que les mostraba el jardín, al cual había que bajar por unas escaleras para llegar a él.

— Nunca tengo frío, supongo que es otro don. 

La chica levantó los hombros despreocupadamente, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa. Si iban a pasar tiempo juntos tenía que saber lo rara que era.

— Eso es... realmente útil, sobretodo en nuestra casa. Es como un transportador a la Antártida.

‘Nuestra casa’ pensó Khiara repitiendo sus palabras, estaba tan convencido de que iba a quedar también en Slytherin que casi la convencía a ella también.

— ¿De verdad crees... que entraré en Slytherin? 

La chica suspiró mirando sus manos, visiblemente preocupada. Necesitaba entrar en esa casa, tenía la teoría de que nunca había salido de casa porque sus padres estaban avergonzados de ella.

— Seguro que sí. - a decir verdad, Draco prefería que la eligiesen en otra casa aunque no pudiese estar con ella tanto tiempo, no soportaría que tanto alumnos como una gran parte de los profesores la trataran con los mismos prejuicios que a los demás de su casa, así que cambió de tema para distraerla. - Espero que te guste el Quiddich, porque es el único deporte que hay. 

Khiara se giró de repente hacia él, una escena maravillosa pasada a cámara lenta a vista del rubio de no haber sido por los mechones que se le habían pegado a la cara con el giro e hizo que Draco soltase una carcajada antes de poder reprimirla. 

Ella, quien ahora apartaba esos mechones del mismo color que ahora lo eran sus mejillas, carraspeó antes de responder, intentando olvidar esa vergonzosa escena.

— Me encanta el Quiddich, aunque sólo lo he podido ver retrasmitido. Pero sería genial jugar un partido de verdad o al menos verlo en directo.

Y con esa respuesta a Draco se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todos los mundos.

— Pasado mañana son los mundiales de Quiddich, ¿por qué no vienes?


End file.
